fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunting Hour - Exorcism
"Exorcism" is a fanfiction episode of The Haunting Hour by LDEJRuff, acting as a joint sequel to "The Return of Lilly D." and "Red Eye", both episodes starring Mackenzie Foy (The Twilight Saga). Plot The episode begins one morning after the events of "Red Eye". Monica Lomin is in shock knowing that her daughter, Georgia, is unresponsive. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't do anything; she just sits in the kitchen. Monica thought that Georgia was acting strange, talking about the alp earlier, but finding her in an unresponsive state is so sudden, even after her husband, Sam, came home. Monica didn't know it, but it was all true. As the Lomins carry Georgia over to the hospital on a wheelchair, a girl named Natalie, who looks a lot like Georgia, was visiting her grandfather at the same hospital. He was almost killed by a living doll earlier, but Natalie destroyed the doll later on, so it wouldn't try to kill again. Anyway, Natalie looked at the Lomins, noticing Georgia on the wheelchair, saying that their daughter looks exactly like her. Natalie said that she'd be glad to take care of the Lomins while the doctors try to look after Georgia. That night, when Natalie slept in Georgia's room, she had nightmares about Sam, and a dark shadow, possibly the alp, looming over him. She tried to go inside the house in the nightmare, but it was locked. The only other option she could do was run away, but the alp followed her. Running to a dead end, she screamed as the alp crept closer, before she woke up. She was relieved that it was only a bad dream. During breakfast, Natalie told the Lomins about the nightmare she had, and that Sam was in it. Monica said that Georgia was saying bad things about Sam lately before yesterday, thinking that some kind of creature called the alp had possessed him. Sam got up from the table, saying "You know what, Natalie, you would be right." Monica coughed up come of her espresso, saying that's rediculous. Sam's voice changed and his eyes were glowing, saying that's not rediculous. Monica and Natalie were then horrified, realizing that the alp had indeed possessed Sam. "Oh, dear God," Monica said, "Georgia was right!" Later that night, the alp-possessed Sam was strapped on to his bed. Monica called an exorcist to remove the alp from Sam. Time passes, and said exorcist, Dr. Cisco Xavier, has arrived. Dr. Xavier did all he can to extract the alp from Sam, but his response was that nothing can stop the alp, not even death or an exorcism. Natalie has had enough, saying that if she can destroy a living doll, she can at least conquer her nightmares. She placed a lemon in Sam's mouth, weakening the alp, telling him that he can't haunt her or Georgia or their families anymore; she has gotten over her nightmares, and the alp should leave her and the Lomins alone. Sam's eyes exported a stream of light, and the alp leaves Sam's body, saying that Natalie hasn't seen the last of him, and neither will Georgia. For now, things are back to normal. However, Sam has been hospitalized as well, though he is lucky to be alive, and he is sharing the same room as Georgia. Because the alp has retreated for the moment, Georgia started to move. The first thing she saw since the night Sam came home was both Natalie and Monica, glad to see her awake. Natalie introduced herself to Georgia and said that the alp has retreated. Georgia looked at her bed-ridden father in worry, asking what would happen if the alp returned. Natalie said that they'll be ready. The episode ends with the alp, who is looming over Natalie's grandfather... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sequels Category:The Haunting Hour